


A Samurai's Past

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shaman King
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits are remembered by those that loved them and themselves… Lately he had been having trouble remembering his past, it was fuzzy and he was scared. What if he forgot everything? Where he lived, what he did, who he was? What if he forgot about her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  


* * *

  
A young woman sighed tiredly as she gazed over the small town, her companion shifting lightly.   
  
"You are going?" It was more of a statement then a question, they both knew her answer.   
  
"Hai." Her voice was even, so unlike the voice she had when she was fifteen, then again how long ago that seemed.   
  
"He will not remember you…" She smiled, well truthfully it was more of a twist of the lips, her dark blue eye lightening a bit.   
  
"That makes it all the more fun." She shifted lightly, her dark blue cloak shifting with her.   
  
He sighed as he looked her over, as if trying to remember what she looked like, for this could be the last time he saw her.   
  
Her black hair fell in waves down to her mid back, the moon giving her hair a tint of blue. Her skin was lightly tanned from all her days under the sun. Her small five foot frame was encased by her dark blue cape. Hiding her womanly figure which was wrapped in black skin tight clothes. Her eyes were no longer the eyes of the fifteen year old girl he had met all those years ago, no they were now the tired eyes of a warrior who wanted nothing more than to settle down.   
  
It was a fate they both longed for, and only one of them had succeeded.   
  
"I will miss you." She turned to him and for a split second he saw the young woman he had met all those years ago. The one full of life, joy, love and trust. Sadly as soon as he saw her she was gone, once again replaced by a seasoned warrior.   
  
"I will miss you as well my dear Koji, say hello to Sable for me." He nodded and for a brief instant he wanted to pull her into his arms and drag him home to be with him and his mate Sable. But he knew, they both knew she could not rest.   
  
No, yet again he was pulled into a battle and yet again she would give up everything to help him. It was her way.   
  
Once again he found himself cursing the man that had captured her heart and held to it without even knowing.   
  
He sighed sadly as she tossed him one last smile before jumping away and fading into the air, almost like she wasn't even there.   
  
"Goodbye Kagome…"   
  
Yoh groaned in his sleep as he rolled over causing Amidamaru to turn and glance at him from his pace on the windowsill. Once he made sure his friend was fine he looked back out the window and gazed up at the full moon.   
  
It was a habit he had ever since she had shared it with him.   
  
He blinked, as if surprised by his own thoughts, who was this she? He had never kept company with females, he was far too busy taking care of the other orphans to even think about a female.   
  
Odd. He shook his head of his thoughts and sighed as he looked past the moon and gazed up at the stars. He had a feeling something big was going to happen and soon. He planned to share his thoughts with Yoh come the morning, that was assuming the boy even woke up. The past week had been 'spring break' and he unlike the rest of his classmates had spent it training.   
  
He shivered at the thought of Anna's training, honestly the woman was a demon. It was rude of him to think so but she was, though he knew deep, very, very, very deep down she cared about Yoh.   
  
Yoh as if sensing someone was thinking about him rolled over in his sleep and kicked his foot out from under his blanket.   
  
Amidamaru sighed and moved from his place on the windowsill and channeled a bit of his energy into his hands, enough to make it so he could grab Yoh's foot and place it back under the covers, not that it was hard. Shamans and holy people where able to touch and be touched by spirits, it had something to do with their connections to sprits and the gods.   
  
Yoh had school in the morning, no use letting him get sick now. He for one was all for Yoh getting an education, getting one in his time was so hard that only lords and ladies were able to get, more like afford, schooling. He would not let Yoh waste his opportunity.   
  
Even in death his sense of honor did not leave him, Yoh was his charge and as such he would make sure he was well taken care of. Children no matter the age or rank needed to be taken care of, nurtured and loved. Seeing as Yoh's real family, as well as Anna's, was nowhere in sight it fell to him to keep them on the right path. Not that he thought they would stray from it, it was just. Old habits died hard.   
  
Once again she was to blame, always bringing home a new orphan almost every other day. Bringing home yet another child for them to take care of, to raise, to love.   
  
Once again as soon as he thought it he was confused, who was this she?   
  
He was even more confused when no matter how hard he tried to think of this she all he came up with was blanks. What was going on? Was there a chance that he had forgotten part of his past life?   
  
He nodded, that could be a possibility, he was an old sprit and honestly his memory was getting fuzzy, he was so busy helping Yoh try and become the Shaman King that he had little to no time to focus on his past.   
  
Suddenly he was full of such fear, no sheer terror. He did not want to lose his past, more then he already had.   
  
Yoh as if sensing his spirit's distress sat up, his hair a tangled mess as he looked over at his friend, sleep still in his eyes.   
  
"Waz wrong?"   
  
He yawned as Amidamaru turned to him and forced a smile.   
  
"Nothing, I am sorry I woke you." Yoh grinned, now wide awake and stretched.   
  
"Come on I know you better than that. Tell me what's wrong or I'll get Anna to do it." Yes, Yoh was that worried about his sprit, his partner, his friend. So much so that he would bug Anna to get to the bottom of it if he had to, it was a tactic he really didn't want to use but he would if he had to.   
  
Amidamaru shivered at the thought of the young girl, kami she was scarier then she could ever be even on her worst days.   
  
Ugh! There it was again!   
  
He furrowed his eyebrows ignoring the worried look Yoh shot him.   
  
He felt like he was grasping at wisps of smoke, a feeling he did not enjoy.   
  
Yoh narrowed his eyes at his friend, never had he seen him look so troubled except when they had first met and he was worried about missing someone should he go with him, Yoh, but in the end he had decided to place his trust in him and now he would never betray it.   
  
"Amidamaru." His voice was calm and eerily mature sounding and it made Amidamaru snap his head to meet Yoh's intense gaze.   
  
"Amidamaru. We are partners, we are friends. Please…tell me what's wrong….please trust me." Amidamaru sighed, for how could he say no to that and nodded, if he could not trust Yoh who could he trust?   
  
He moved from his seat on the windowsill and sat down in front of Yoh.   
  
"I…I am afraid I'm forgetting things….important things…my past…it is blurry…I cannot even remember the name of the village I used to live in….Yoh…I am sacred of losing myself…" Yoh nodded his face still serious.   
  
For Amidamaru to admit he was scared was a big thing. Plus if his partner was forgetting his past there had to be something wrong. He just didn't know what. But he knew Amidamaru needed some form of comfort, as small as it was, because he could feel his sprits uneasiness and in turn it made him uneasy.   
  
"I honestly don't know what could make you forget your past…but I'm sure Anna might have a vague idea…" Amidamaru nodded.   
  
Suddenly the both jumped at the door to Yoh's room was ripped open.   
  
There in the doorway stood the boogeyman herself.   
  
Anna.   
  
"Yoh you've been slacking!" Her voice was loud and full of authority.   
  
"If you did your reading like I told you, you would know what is wrong with Amidamaru."   
  
Both of them blinked and stared at her in expectation.   
  
She merely stared back.   
  
Finally Amidamaru cracked and decided to ask.   
  
"Miss Anna you know what is wrong with me?"   
  
She nodded but didn't say anything, instead she was busy glaring at Yoh who was trying his best to sink through the floor.   
  
Amidamaru let out an aggravated sigh, honestly this was not something he wanted to play around with. If Anna knew what was wrong with him he wanted to know so he could fix it!   
  
"Miss Anna please tell me what's going."   
  
Anna sighed and nodded, as if telling him what he wanted was taxing on her.   
  
"Fine. Amidamaru you're old. You're almost five hundred and five years old. It's only a matter of time before you forget everything. Plus, all you've been doing lately is training, you haven't been thinking of your past so its disappearing. The dead are only remembered by those who loved them and themselves. So in short it's your own fault you're forgetting."   
  
The way she explained made it seem as if it was all his fault.   
  
Yoh sighed as Amidamaru sulked in a corner. It was not Amidamaru's fault. Like Anna said a sprit was only remembered by those that loved them, in Amidamaru's case they were all dead, and themselves.   
  
He felt a pang of guilt surge through him, it wasn't Amidamaru's fault, not it was his, Yoh's, if he hadn't asked Amidamaru to be his partner then he would still be waiting for whoever he was supposed to be waiting for and he would still have his memory.   
  
"I'm sorry Amidamaru…this is all my fault…if I ha-"   
  
Amidamaru cut him off.   
  
"Never regret your past Yoh. Plus it was my choice to help you, no one forced me to do anything. Not like anyone ever could."   
  
He smirked but it fell away as soon as it had appeared when a stray thought hit him.   
  
No one could make him do anything against his will…except her.   
  
Anna tired of the depressing atmosphere cleared her throat   
  
"Well seeing as there's not much we can do I think we should get ready for school. Yoh go make breakfast."   
  
Yoh hung his head but got up grumbling under his breath.   
  
Ann shot him a harsh glance and he immediately shut up and practically raced out the room.   
  
Amidamaru moved to follow Yoh, afraid of being alone with Anna.   
  
Just as he was about to float by she cleared her throat.   
  
"Look…don't dwell on it to much…it might distract Yoh from his training….but…if you want…we can visit the grave yard later tonight to see if you remember anything…if things go well I might be able to help you remember...but I would rather you do it on your own."   
  
Amidamaru's eyes widened as Anna stiffly walked out of the room, not even waiting for his reply.   
  
Anna really did care…   
  
He smiled and shook his head as he floated into the kitchen and laughed as Yoh ducked a flying frying pan curtsey of Anna.   
  
"YOH! I said make breakfast not a mess!"   
  
Amidamaru shook his head at Yoh and Anna's antics as he plopped on the floor. Yes, he enjoyed his life as it was now, but he did not want to forget his past one.   
  
He had a nagging feeling that if he did he would regret it more than he would anything else and that troubled him.   
  
Either way later today they would revisit his grave and hopefully he would get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

  


* * *

  
Kagome Sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, her wedding ring snagging lightly in her hair before letting go of it, today was going to be a long one that was for sure. She sighed again, a habit she had picked up from a friend long since passed, and got off of her bed and made her way to stand in front of the full length mirror hanging off of her bedroom door.   
  
She looked herself over with a critical eye; she was wearing a dark blue blazer over a black cammi, which had black lace along the top, a black pencil skirt, black stockings, and dark blue almost black heels. All in all she looked more than ready to start her new job. Of all the places she thought she would end up, teaching at a middle school was not one of them.   
  
Then again she really didn't have a choice; yes she was looking for her husband but without the funds to finance such a search she was out of luck. In fact she was lucky to have gotten her job, with her crappy little degree from her crappy little technical college.   
  
Even though Sesshomaru had indeed survived to grace the present day with his presence he was still the same grumpy old dog. If anything he had become a penny pincher, not that she could hold it against him. He had gone from ruler of all the western lands of Japan to a measly company owner all in the span of five hundred years.   
  
Besides she would never ask to borrow anything of his, it went against her code of honor. Yes, if she truly needed it or if it was a life or death situation she would ask him for help, with a bitter taste on her tongue, but she always made sure to pay him back.   
  
She sighed in annoyance as the black watch on her wrist beeped, letting her know she was now running behind. She looked over her appearance one more time before nodding and turning on her heel and walking over to her desk to pick up her black bag. With once last glance around her small but homey room she walked out the door and into the hallway.   
  
She briskly walked down the eerie hallway of her current home, ignoring the devious little spirits that were making faces at her, mad that she was leaving them, if only for seven hours. She had spent the entire night explaining to the sprits that lived with her that she would be starting her job today. They did not take it well; all save for one, and tried their best to keep her up last night hoping she would be too tired to go to work. She merely put up a barrier that kept them out of her room, much to their annoyance.   
  
She rounded the corner and grit her teeth as she was greeted with a bloody head dangling from her ceiling. She huffed and walked right through it and made her way to the door.   
  
"Look I told you guys I don't have time for this. Now, I hope your attitudes are better when I get back or so help me Kami-sama I will perform an exorcism." She could feel their fear and while she did feel a bit bad for threatening them she had no choice, they had to learn.   
  
"Well Ja ne!" With that she walked out of her front door and down the crumbling walkway of her small house, which was in similar condition and was on her way to work. She smiled happily at her neighbors who tentatively smiled back. She knew they were all wary of her, after all who willing moves into a haunted house? Let alone a house that had been rumored to make its inhabitants go insane? She did.   
  
She sighed as various spirits flocked to her, asking for her help, yelling at her, or tried to scare her. She was used to it by now, though she did feel a bit guilty brushing them off. She was a miko, it was her duty to aid those in need. Yet, her she was turning a blind eye to them. Yes, she was a miko but she was also a normal person and as such she could not be late on her first day of work. If anything she would have to do a cleansing of the neighborhood later, after she met up with her husband that was.   
  
That was her priority, she knew he needed her and she needed him just as much.   
  
She knew he was somewhere in this town, not only was he buried here, but she had heard rumors of him and she also felt his aura. He was here and when she found him she would yell at him for waiting for her, five hundred years alone in the human world was far too long for him to be trapped in this realm and then she would throw herself into his arms and hug him for all she was worth.   
  
She had been more then devastated when she had been thrown back into her own time, after five years of living in the past; she was ripped from all of it. Why, she did not know, but she was. She was more than a bit jaded about it, how could the Kami's allow her to start a new life, have kids, adopted mind you, and get married only to rip her away from them, from him?   
  
Yes, her youkai and hanyou children were still alive but her husband and her human ones were not. She had been devastated, falling into a depression, everything that she had built in those five years, was gone in a matter of seconds, all on the whim of the Kami's.   
  
It had taken her a few months to get out of the darkest hours of her depression and go back to school, if only to keep her mind off of things and graduated with a teaching degree. It was only after she had been re-united with Sesshomaru and Koji that she had been able to almost fully step out of her depression.   
  
They had filled her in on what had happened, the death of her husband, children, and friends. The great wars, the dividing of worlds, everything that had happened in the past five hundred years that retained to youkai and miko alike was told to her. She took it all in stride, well she thought she did, and had come to terms with things.   
  
It was only after she had heard rumors of her love still in this realm that she deiced to go looking for him, much to Koji's anger. Koji was mad with his father, he thought it was his fault that she had gone away all those years ago, he was only five at the time, and no matter how much she tried to change his mind he, like her, was stubborn.   
  
Even so she was his mother and she reminded him of that fact. It was her life and he had no right to try and tell her how to live it, son or not. If anything she could have yelled at him for mating Sable, his adopted sister, but she chose not to. Love came in all shapes and forms besides who was she to look down on someone for falling in love?   
  
"Miss?" She blinked and looked around, cutely, trying to figure out where she was. Oh, she flushed a bright red. She was already at the school. She gasped when she realized she had been ignoring the man across from her and bowed in apology.   
  
"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was or what I was doing." She stood back up a small blush on her face, she was still the same old Kagome deep down, and when in the company of normal humans, and offered him a million dollar smile.   
  
He smiled back, his straight white teeth shining a bit in the sun and bowed back to her.   
  
"Oh, no it's fine. I often do the same. Anyways…if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here at the school so early, surely you're not a student." He smiled at her, reminding her of Shippo's mischievous smile, making her blush. For this was the first time she really looked at him.   
  
He was tall, very much so, standing at about six feet and he was lean, in fact his build reminded her of Sesshomaru. He had shoulder length long hair that started out blonde and ended with orange tips. His skin was slightly pale and blemish free. He smiled at, her nervously and she was once again reminded that she was staring!   
  
She coughed and tired to gather her thoughts, here she was a married woman checking out another man, how shameful.   
  
"Um, I'm a new teacher here." She blinked when he grinned widely and grabbed her hands in his own large ones.   
  
"Really? Me to! Wow what a coincidence! This must be fate! What are you teaching?" She sweat dropped a bit, this man was way to hyper, reminding her of Shippo and way to foreword, reminding her of Kouga, and tired her best not to smack him. A habit that had been born because of Miroku.   
  
"Er, um I'm a homeroom teacher…you?" She blinked when he let go of her hands and blushed, he probably realized how foreword he was being, and offered her a small smile.   
  
"I'm the new gym teacher. Oh! I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Shin!" Kagome smiled at him, glancing at her watch, crap she only had ten minutes to get to her class room and set things up before the student started to arrive, yet she didn't want to seem rude.   
  
"Well Shin-san it's nice to meet you. My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi and sadly I have to go now." Shin nodded a bright smile on his face.   
  
"No worries I need to go as well I hope to see you later!" She smiled and waved goodbye to him as he jogged towards the gym. She quickly turned on her heel and entered the school. First things first she had to check in. With that in mind she made her way to the school office and filled out the proper paper work, said hello, and singed in. After that she sped walked her way towards her class room.   
  
Once there she walked in and shut the door behind her. She grinned impishly as she looked around the clean room. She really couldn't believe it! She was a teacher, yes it wasn't her dream job, but she was the kind of person who never did anything half assed. She let out a deep sigh and put her bag on the desk and opened it, pulling out some papers and her lesson plans. She looked them over if only to refresh them in her mind. That done she placed them in a neat pile on the desk and picked up a piece of chalk.   
  
She carefully started to write her name, in neat kanji, on the board as well as the date and her lesson plan. She was so into her task that she did not notice the students that entered her room and tossed her curious glances before taking their seats. It was only after the bell rung, making her jump, that she realized they were there.   
  
She turned to them with a sheepish smile and placed the chalk back where she got it from and bowed to them.   
  
"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am your new homeroom teacher." They all stood up and bowed back and responded in unison.   
  
"Hello teacher." She smiled at them, letting them know they could sit down, which they did, noting that they were all so cute and adorable. She blinked as the she heard shouts and the pitter patter of feet make their way towards her room. She glanced around in confusion, what was that? She blinked, her eyes widening in surprise when she felt two powerful auras and one very familiar aura wash over her. No way…it couldn't be this easy to find him again.   
  
Time seemed to slow as the auras got closer, the sounds did as well, and her breath seemed to catch in her throat, her heart fluttered in her chest, when the door to her classroom was thrown open. Her eyes zeroed in on his form as he floated amongst the three that had entered her room in a dramatic fashion. He looked the same as he did the day she was ripped from him. She felt tears well in her eyes as she looked him over, completely ignoring her students.   
  
"Amidamaru …" Her voice was barely above a whisper and was almost drowned out by the harsh breathing of two of the students who had run into her room. Yet the three in front of her and her husband had heard her, their eyes widening in surprise, she ignored them all save for her husband.   
  
She smiled happily, she had found him, no he had found her! She looked at him with excited eyes, once again her heart fluttered happily in her chest when he looked at her, yet something was wrong….his eyes did not light up with happiness let alone reconnection. No…Kami no…. Her hands quivered and she had to clench them in order to stop them from being noticed by her students.   
  
"I'm sorry miss do I know you?" Her heart shattered with his whispered words, that only she and the three in front of her could hear, and if it was not for the fact that she knew everyone in the class was looking at her, that her students were looking at her in confusion, she would have burst into tears right then and there. Add in the fact that she had been drilled again and again to not show weakness, let alone in public, she squared her shoulders and pulled all her emotions back into her and shoved them down.   
  
In less than five seconds she had gone from surprised, hurt, and almost broken Kagome to straight faced business Kagome. She glared at the three who were looking up at her in confusion, though the girl was glowering more than looking, and cleared her throat, completely ignoring her husband.   
  
"You three are late. You will stay after school today; now go take your seats." With that she turned away from them, from him, and mentally ordered herself to do her best to act normal, she was not on Kagome time, she was on teacher Kagome time. Her personal life, or lack thereof could wait until she was off the clock. Even so she couldn't help the small tremor that was in her voice when she started her first lecture of the day, trying her best to ignore the confused and suspicious stares of her late students and her husband.   
  
He had forgotten her….he had forgotten her…   
  
Amidamaru floated by Yoh, his gaze o the young woman, who was trying her best to ignore him, as she lectured on and on. He felt as if he had wronged her in the worst way possible and he did not know why.   
  
There was no way he could know her, she looked to only twenty five, twenty six at the most and he was far older then her, plus he would remember meeting a beauty such as her. He was full of anxiety and guilt.   
  
"Calm down Amidamaru, you're emotions are out of control and disturbing everyone." Amidamaru looked down at Yoh who was lazily resting his head on his desk, his eyes trained on his sensei as she showed them how to do a math equation.   
  
Yoh was right he glanced around the room and noticed that his emotions were affecting the room and those in it.   
  
"I am sorry." Yoh rolled his eyes and tossed his partner a small smile.   
  
"No need to apologize, even I'm curious as to how our new sensei can see you let alone know you." He nodded.   
  
"Yoh stop talking and pay attention to what is being taught, we'll have more than enough time to discuss this later, we have detention…all because of the little midget." Anna's words were layered in anger; their whole training schedule was now all out of whack.   
  
Manta epped in as Anna sent him a glare. It wasn't all his fault!   
  
"Hey! It was not my fault!" Anna glared t him.   
  
"Yes it is, if you weren't so damn short we would have gotten here on time. I knew we should have left you behind." Manta gaped at her.   
  
"Hey! That's-" He was cut off by someone clearing their throat.   
  
All three of them timidly, minus Anna who was once again glowering, looked up to the head of the class and gulped. Their sensei was not happy; she had her hands crossed under her chest as she sent them an evil glare, one that could rival if not beat Anna's.   
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry if my lesson is getting in the way of your conversation but this is a school and I'm getting paid to teach, so can you three so kindly be quite and pay attention? If you don't want to pass the test on Friday then please be my guest and don't pay attention but do me a favor and keep your mouths shut so I can teach the ones who do care." Manta turned red in embarrassment, Yoh blinked lazily, and Anna merely stared at her blankly.   
  
Kagome sighed and turned away from them and went back to her lesson. Yes, she was a bit harsh but Kami! She was so emotionally distressed right now, and yes she tried to suppress her feelings but he was floating right there in front of her. He was so close yet so far. She sighed as she went about her last lecture before lunch break.   
  
In all honestly she had never run away from anything but right now she wanted nothing more than to run away right now. This was far too much to deal with in one day, and a break no matter how small would be warmly welcomed.   
  
As if the Kami's were listening to her thoughts the bell rung signaling the start of lunch. She let out a relieved sigh and turned to her class, offering them a smile, forced as it was she was pretty darn good at making people believe she was happy when she was not.   
  
"Well then I'll see you in thirty minutes! Be sure you have your English books!" With that she let herself fall into her plush seat and tossed her arm over her eyes.   
  
"Agh…this is far too much to deal with in one day…do the Kami's hate me this much." She let out a low tired sigh.   
  
"Well what have you done to piss them off?" She sighed again, let her arm fall to her side and tiredly let her eyes slide to the side and look at the three, four if you counted Amidamaru, who stood there looking at her with various looks on their faces ranging from curiosity, boredom, to guilt.   
  
"I have done everything asked of me without so much of a complaint and yet they still torture me. I'm starting to think I'm paying for the sins of Kikyo." She spit the name out with distaste. She had tired her best to like the other woman but she threw it back in her face, until finally she couldn't stand to be near the other woman.   
  
"Why would you pay for another person sins?" Kagome blinked and looked into the dark brown eyes of the girl, Anna, who had asked hr the question. It surprised her how aged and cold her eyes were. They had seen things no one so young should be forced to bear witness, much like her own. Either way she knew that this girl would not be satisfied until she got her answers. She gave off a vibe similar to Sesshomaru, scary.   
  
"She was my incarnation; she failed the God's more times than I can count." Ana blinked, well that could be part of it, the Kami's while all knowing and powerful were also very petty, if you failed them even once in any of your lives they would make you pay in the ones that followed.   
  
"Waaah? You're a reincarnation?" Manta's loud and high pitched voice seemed to echo around the room, making everyone wince at its volume.   
  
"Yes. Now, what are you doing here? It's lunch time, go eat lunch." She sighed as they all looked at her with a 'yeah right look'.   
  
"Ms. Higurashi…if you don't mind me asking how you know Amidamaru?" Kagome blinked and looked at Yoh in the eyes, now, having raised about ten kids, give or take a few, she thought she was pretty good at judging kids and their personalities. Yoh seemed like he was aloof and lazy but she knew deep down he was always thinking of the next move, always thinking of ways to keep himself and his friends safe while playing the clown and she knew he would bypass playing the fool when it came to this matter, even if it unnerved his friend, Manta, so she would answer him truthfully.   
  
"It's actually Mrs. Higurashi and I would hope that I know my own husband, though it seems he has completely forgotten all about me." She smiled sadly at Amidamaru who was gaping at her like a fish out of water.   
  
"WH-WHAT? There's…no way...you're and he's WHAT?" Kagome winced at Manta's volume and rubbed the bridge of her nose in an attempt to try and stop the oncoming headache.   
  
"Look, I'll explain everything later, during your dentition just for now please let it drop, I do not want to talk about this and whether you think so or not you do need to go eat lunch. Now go." With one last sigh she waved them off.   
  
Anna's eyes soften, if only a margin, she knew that tired sigh and forlorn look all too well, and she would take pity on her, just this once. With that in mind she grabbed Yoh and Manta by their ears and started dragging them out of the room.   
  
Kagome sighed and let her shoulders slump at the sound of the door closing behind them, this was honestly all too much for her, fighting demons was easier than this. She shook her head and let out one last tired sigh before she sat up and turned to Amidamaru who was floating by her desk a worried look on his face.   
  
Amidamaru looked over the small woman who claimed to be his wife and he honestly did not know what to do. He knew she wasn't lying, he just knew it, and that's what made this mess all the messier. He had forgotten his wife and in doing so he was hurting her badly, but what he didn't understand was how he could be married to her when looked no older than twenty five?   
  
He blinked as a flash of a wedding entered his mind. People were smiling; kids were running around, it was a joyous time. He himself was grinning like a mad man and there she was. Dressed in a weeding kimono, beautiful as always, she was glowing with happiness and she was smiling at him, love in her eyes.   
  
Yet, like with all the visions and thoughts he had been having in the past few days this memory, if it could be called that, faded away like billowy wisps of smoke.   
  
Kagome sighed as he stared at her with a variety of emotions floating around in his eyes; the most prominent ones were confusion, guilt, and sadness. For an instant she was glad, he was feeling just a small bit of what she was feeling and then she immediately felt bad, it was not his fault he had forgotten her, it was no one's, things happened and you just have to deal with the fall out.   
  
She still loved her husband, even if he didn't remember her, and she would stand by his side like she had all those years ago, and yes their vows were to death did they part and yes he was dead, but, she knew better than anyone that death was not the end.   
  
The silence and awkwardness that surrounded them was almost tangible, the air was heavy, both had no idea what to say to the other. What could they say?   
  
'Hey sorry I forgot all about you?'   
  
'Oh, no problem! Let's act as if nothing is wrong okay?'   
  
'Sure!'   
  
There were too many questions to be asked and answers to be told. Not to mention Kagome was on the very edge of falling back into her depression, she would fight it tooth and nail but she was only human.   
  
Kagome mentally sighed, if Sesshomaru could see her now he would yell at her, well raise his voice to her, and demand to know where the miko who had defeated Naraku had gone? Where was the strong woman who had caught the attention Amidamaru and kept it? Where was the woman who loved all no matter age, sex, or race?   
  
Well she was here, right now and she would make the best out of what had been given to her.   
  
Finally done with her mental pep talk, how it turned into that she did not know, but it had helped, and she knew that moping about would not change anything. She was a full grown woman, and she had done more than anyone should ever be asked to do and she had done it with a smile.   
  
She would do the same now. Even if he didn't remember her, she remembered him and she would help him remember, no matter what.   
  
She looked up at him with a dazzling smile, one that made his heart, not literally speaking, flutter in his chest.   
  
"Amidamaru-" She was cut off by her door being thrown open by none other than Shin.   
  
"Ms. Kagome! I came to eat lunch with you!" She gave him a forced smile, she did not want to be rude but she did have more pressing matters to attend to.   
  
"Er, Shin-san…I'm a bit busy right now…" She tossed Amidamaru a small glance and blinked when he gave her a stony look back, what was wrong with him? Before she could ask him he was gone, having floated through the wall to no doubt go find his friends. She knew something was wrong but she could not go after him, lest she look crazy and get fired from her job, so with dread building in her heart she turned a fake smile to Shin and offered him a seat.   
  
Something bad had just happened and while she didn't know what it was she knew it would have a big impact later.


End file.
